


Relationship Status: Under Construction

by will_i_am_solace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Nico worries too much, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Polyamory, Really? Right in front of my salad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_i_am_solace/pseuds/will_i_am_solace
Summary: If you were to ask Nico, he was pretty happy with his life.He lived with his amazing boyfriend, his two best friends and he had all the sugary cereal and coffee a demigod could ask for.What could go wrong?He had to fall in love with them.All of them.





	Relationship Status: Under Construction

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr ask: Can we get a fan fiction where this four dorks confess to each other?
> 
> Follow @ask-percy-jason-nico-will
> 
> Warning: Heavily Unedited

Nico sat on the couch, quietly curled up into Will’s side. Percy and Jason were sitting at the opposite end in a similar position, both of them smiling nervously. His boyfriend was gently running his fingers through his hair, probably to calm Nico down which was very much appreciated right now. The tension in the room was strung tight, like an elastic that was seconds away from snapping. The peace and content he’d felt when he woke up in Will’s arms this morning were long gone. Now his stomach was tying itself into knots as they all sat awkwardly on their too small couch, none of them brave enough to speak first. It was all Nico’s fault.

Okay, maybe that was a bit of a stretch. Will’s flair for drama was starting to rub off on him. 

* * *

  
The day had started out as it usually did and Nico had just gotten up after a few moments of cuddling Will to go get breakfast. Percy and Jason had lumbered into the kitchen not long after, making Nico wrinkle his nose as Percy’s rather obvious sex hair. Percy only grinned at him and swiped the pot of coffee that _Nico_ had been brewing for _himself_ before kissing his cheek as if that was an adequate apology. Disgusting. Such blasphemous behaviour, right in front of his Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Even Jason didn’t support him, just chuckling at his misery and kissing the top of his head like he always did before he got to work cooking up some eggs and bacon. ‘Actual food’ is what he called it but he could just try to take his beloved sugary cereals away from him. Will had tried once and it hadn’t been pretty.

Speaking of Will, Nico watched as he walked into the kitchen to join them, his bed head looking rather messy and wild just like Per- oh. Oops. Maybe he had made some assumptions. Judging by the look on Percy’s face he was definitely making some as well but Nico refused to let himself be embarrassed by those beady sea green eyes, no matter how sparkly they were. Still, he could just feel Percy making faces behind his back like some cute insolent toddler and before Nico even know what he was doing, he was grabbing Will by the front of his shirt and kissing him like his life depended on it. Ha. Take that Percy, Nico doesn’t give a damn about what you think. Thankfully Will started kissing back relatively quickly so Nico wasn’t just awkwardly standing there with his lips pressed an unresponsive boyfriend. Gods, he loved kissing Will. He was always filled with a sense of warmth as if Will’s kisses were filling him up with sunshine. He would kiss him forever if he could but unfortunately, Jason, the beautiful jerk, cleared his throat to interrupt them, Nico sighing as he reluctantly pulled away. He went to sit down at the table, making sure to look as petulant as possible to try and show Jason he was not happy about his kissing time being interrupted, though it only accomplished getting all three boys to smile fondly at him as they sat down to eat as well.

Ugh.

Will, Jason and Percy were all so open with their love and affection, Nico had no idea how he managed to put up with them most of the time. Though on the other hand, he mused to himself as he ate a bite of his cereal, he didn’t hate it so much. He loved them too after all. Nico continued to eat his breakfast normally for about two minutes before he froze and went over his thoughts again. _Love?! Them?! Plural?!_  No. No no no, that couldn’t be. He hadn’t even told Will he loved him yet, how could he think he loved Jason and Percy too? His two best friends, who were _dating each other and were in a very happy relationship._ There wasn’t any room for Nico in there, relationships don’t consist of more than two people. Forget that, what about Will? How would he feel about all this?! He could just see how crushed he would be, how betrayed. Oh, gods did this count as cheating?! He didn’t mean to cheat! He didn’t know, Nico barely knew anything about relationships in the first place! How was it even possible to love three people at once?!

Okay. Okay, he had to calm down. Maybe he was blowing this out of proportion, misjudging his feelings. For all he knew, this could all be platonic. That was a thing right? Platonic love? He was sure Will had mentioned the concept to him at one point. Yet, as he looked up at the boys sitting around him, he knew in his heart that it wasn’t true.

He loved Jason and the way he always put his glasses on wonky in the morning, how he always looked after Nico and teased him for his bad habits, yet he’d still sneak him some of his favorite candy behind Will’s back. He loved how Jason had accepted him for who he was, how Jason was the first person to make Nico feel comfortable in his own skin, how that one fond look that Jason reserved specifically for him always made Nico’s heart thump wildly in his chest.  

He loved Percy and how he was strong, courageous and the most loyal friend you could ever have. He would like to believe that his childhood crush for Percy had faded but if he was being honest, the only thing gone was the hero worship. Gone was the unattainable idol that Nico had constantly put on a pedestal, the Percy that Nico saw now was so much more human. He was kind and sweet and an absolute dork who made it his personal mission to drive everyone up the walls with his mischief, but at the end of the day, he had everyone smiling and laughing.

And then there was Will. His first boyfriend, his first kiss, his first everything. Jason had helped Nico accept himself but Will had shown him that he wasn’t alone. That what he once considered to be one of his darkest secrets, didn’t have to be hidden away. His smile lit up the room and Nico would happily spend the rest of his life counting every single freckle on Will’s body. He loved waking up next to Will in the morning and being the first that those beautiful eyes saw. Nico loved how Will always peppered him with kisses, pulling him close so that he was safely tucked in Will’s arms. Nico loved Will more than he could say.

He loved them all more than anything. It was absolutely terrifying.

Nico’s worries came rushing back to him all at once. He didn’t feel love anymore, he felt scared. What were they going to think when they found out? They’d be disgusted. How could they not be? He was in a relationship with the most wonderful boyfriend he could have imagined yet he had fallen in love with two other people. There was no doubt that Nico would lose them for good. He could maybe just not tell them but he knew that would never work. He wasn’t a good liar in the first place and they all knew him too well. Well enough that they had noticed Nico had been staring at them for far longer than normal and were starting to realize that something wasn’t right, to his growing horror.

“Nico? Angel, what’s wrong?”  Will reached out to gently take his hand, concern lacing his voice as he spoke. Of course, it had to be Will out of all of them, the Fates seemed to hate him today. Nico could feel himself panicking, his breaths getting quicker and shorter as he scrambled to find an excuse for his behavior. This only resulted in Jason and Percy becoming more alarmed. Percy reaching to grab his other hand while Jason got up in order to rub his shoulders soothingly. Nico felt the panic slowly ebb away with all the care but he was still left feeling absolutely miserable, especially with how worried the others looked. Will squeezed his hand once more, almost pleading him to tell them and Nico decided it was just best to get it over with.

“I-….I’m in love with you guys. All of you.”

 

* * *

So now here they were. They used to be open with each other about everything, to the point where they knew each other’s biggest dreams and darkest hopes. They used to snuggle up to each other on this very couch, unafraid on the implications of physical contact, all of them just happy to be with each other. They used to immediately offer a shoulder to cry on or an open ear willing to listen to rants if someone in their little group had a bad day, even if was caused by the most trivial matters. Now they were all closed off, their expressions blank and unreadable. They sat on opposite ends of the couch, too scared to bridge the gap between them. Nico was having what felt like the worst day of his life and he knew he’d get no comfort. Why should he? He was the reason they were all like this. Will was still holding him, but how could Nico expect comfort from him. He’d betrayed Will in the worst way. He was surprised that Will could even stand to be near him right now. Nico knew they needed to talk but he didn’t want to. What was going to happen to them? To all of them? Would Percy and Jason distance themselves from him now? Would Will break up with him over this? The thought of losing the three people he cared most for hit Nico with such an intense wave of pain that he couldn’t hold it back anymore. It bubbled up and spilled out of him, starting with a small sniffle before it became full out sobs, Nico desperately trying to wipe them away. He didn’t want the others to pity him, but once again the Fates sneered down upon him and three heads turned towards him with panicked expressions. Suddenly Percy and Jason were scrambling over to Nico’s side in a rush to comfort him while Will held him impossibly tight, all of them speaking over one another.

“Wait no, don’t be upset-”

“Nico, it’s not as bad as you think-”

“Oh darling, there’s no need to cry…”

“I love you too.” They spoke in unison, only to blink and look at each other in surprise. After that, it was if a barrier had broken and suddenly they were confessing their love to each other as well. Jason and Percy. Will and Jason. Percy and Will. All of them looked as if a weight had been lifted off their shoulders, now smiling and happy. Nico had never felt more muddled.

“But…but how…? How can you all love each other, isn’t that…? Isn’t a relationship only supposed to be two people..?” He asked meekly, shrinking back away when he was met with looks of confusion. Will seemed to be the first to understand Nico’s distress, taking his hands to squeeze them reassuringly.

“Neeks, angel, relationships don’t have to consist of only two people. You can have three or four or however many you want. It’s called polyamory.” He explained softly.

“Polyamory is about having intimate, loving relationships with multiple people. As long as everyone has given their consent and their boundaries are respected then it’s perfectly okay.” Percy chimed in while Jason gently ran his fingers through his hair.

“It can be a little bit complicated at first and we may have some difficulties since we’ve never done this before, but as long as we’re willing to cooperate and support each other, then I know we can make it work. If you want to, that is.” Jason added. Nico swallowed thickly, looking at the three boys around him with expressions that were nothing but open and honest and loving, and for the first time today, Nico felt like everything was going to be okay. He gave them a small nod and the resulting smiles made his heart beat wildly.

 

* * *

They spent the next few hours talking more about polyamory and their feelings for each other, making sure that everyone was in agreement about being in a relationship together. It was a conversation filled with romantics and confessions and rules and boundaries, and in general, was very emotionally draining. All of them were tired by the end of it so it was a unanimous decision to build a pillow fort in the living room and cuddle each other. They still were still things that needed to be worked out and there was still stuff that Nico didn’t understand very well but looking around at his three new boyfriends, all giggling tiredly and fighting over the blanket, Nico couldn’t wait for what tomorrow held in store for them.


End file.
